1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports and more specifically to supports for holding fire extinguishers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concepts of wall mounted support holders for fire extinguishers and the like are well known in the art. A typical holder for a cylindrical article is shown in Creevy U.S Pat. No. 3,768,634 which shows a clinical thermometer holder. The holder of Creevy comprises an integral body comprised of a flexible non-skid elastomeric or plastic material having side arms. The side arms of Creevy's holder are dimensioned so that the flexible body engages and grips a portion of the exterior of the cylindrical vial.
Another type of holder is shown in the prior art Tullos U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,933. Tullos shows a holder for an inking pen system which has a metal clip for partially encompassing and supporting an ink reservoir. The clip has a slightly smaller diameter than the ink container to provide the holding action.
Another support is shown in the Culver U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,388 for holding articles having flanges. Culver uses a leaf spring to engage and hold a can with a flange in a circular support.
These are general types of prior art holders used to hold miscellaneous cylindrical articles. An example of prior art holders used to hold fire extinguishers is shown in Paulus et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,191. Paulus shows a bracket that holds the top and bottom of an extinguisher as well as spring fingers which extend partially around the sides of the extinguisher.
Another type of prior art fire extinguisher holder is shown in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,024. Smith also shows a hanger which has spring tines for extending around the portion of the extinguisher as well as the top and bottom support for gripping the two ends of the extinguisher.
As evidence above, the prior art type of holding devices have similar basic structure to hold cylindrical objects. However, to securely and safely hold a fire extinguisher, it is necessary that the support be rugged, i.e., be able to withstand accidental blows. It is also important that the extinguisher holder bracket does not damage the extinguisher. It is further required that the bracket allow for removal and insertion of the fire extinguisher so that it can be readily replaced if necessary. The bracket should also be suitable for mounting on mobile units such as trucks, vans and tractors which are subject to vibration during operation. Also, the bracket should not corrode to prevent removal of the extinguisher.